Forever in my life
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS musical. Jisbon droit devant!


**Disclaimer : **

Les personnages du Mentalistes ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les empruntent pour le plaisir d'écrire

**Commentaire :**

Il ne faut jamais dire "jamais". J'avais dit en avoir fini et puis non.

Je me lance, comme un défi, dans deux genres qui, a priori, ne m'attirent pas : l'OS musical et le Jisbon...

J'espère ne trahir personne.

Au vu de l'âge des personnages, on peut penser qu'ils sont familier avec la "grande époque" de Prince.

"Forever in my life" tiré de l'album "Sign o' the Times"

* * *

_There comes a time in every man's life  
When he gets tired of foolin' around  
Juggling hearts in a 3-ring circus  
Some day drive a body down 2 the ground  
I never imagined that love would rain on me  
And make me wanna settle down  
_

**Red John était mort.****Il avait essayé une fois de trop de s'en prendre à l'équipe du CBI. Il avait essayé, une fois de trop, de jouer au plus malin. **

**Il avait enlevé Lisbon et Van Pelt. **

**Elles avaient frôlé la mort. **

**Red John avait payé.**

**Trois mois avaient passé lorsque Jane osa pour la première fois demander à Lisbon si elle voulait dîner un soir avec lui, « histoire de fêter, **_**enfin,**_** la fin de Red John ».**

**La soirée fut une des meilleures qu'ils passèrent ensemble.**

**La mort de Red John avait libéré Jane d'une angoisse qui le tenaillait depuis leur première rencontre : il était drôle et spirituel – plus que d'habitude -, charmeur comme il pouvait l'être mais avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de non feint.**

**Puis il raccompagna Lisbon jusque devant chez elle. Arrivé devant la porte de la petite maison, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. ****Un petit rire nerveux.**

**- Quoi ? Demanda Lisbon.**

**- C'est le moment critique…**

**- Attendez, Jane, je ne comprends pas…**

**Le cœur de Jane allait imploser dans sa poitrine s'il ne se lançait pas.**

**- Térésa… Je t'aime…**

**Lisbon ne put réprimer un sourire. Cela vexa un peu Jane. ****Lisbon s'en aperçut.**

**- Oh… non… Jane… non… ne le prenez pas mal… Je… j'ai… Patrick… je suis… c'est que…**

**- Térésa, je comprends… Red John est mort… Quand j'ai vu son corps à mes pieds… lorsque je vous ai vu, toi et Van Pelt, attachées, battues, presque noyées, il y a eu comme une évidence. Une évidence que j'étais le seul à ne pas voir… je t'aime… Il est temps de tourner la page, maintenant… tout ce temps à tes côtés…**

**Il avança sa main vers le visage de Lisbon et lui caressa la joue. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa légèrement la tête pour accompagner le geste de Jane.**

**- Patrick…**

**La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son agent préféré.**

_But baby, it's true, I think I do  
And I just wanna tell U that I wanna b with U _

_And baby, if U do 2  
Oh 4ever, 4ever  
Baby, I want U 4ever  
I wanna keep U 4 the rest of my life (U can make right)  
All that is wrong in my world, U can make right  
(U are my savior, U are my light)  
__(…)_

**Depuis la chambre de l'hôtel, le Chrysler Building se détachait sur le soleil couchant. Ses gargouilles d'acier reflétaient les lueurs orangées tintées de mauve d'une fin de journée de mai. Au loin, le New Jersey puis le reste du pays. **

**L'Empire State Building se dressait derrière le Chrysler comme un frère, sa pique furieuse vers le ciel.**

**Jane contemplait la ville à ses pieds. **

**New York. **

**On n'y dort jamais, les rues grouillent de taxis, de piétons, de bus 24 heures sur 24. Les rues engoncées entre les immeubles ressemblaient à des ravins où des lucioles défileraient. Il se dégageait de la ville une énergie qui faisait du bien à Jane.**

**- Térésa ?**

**Lisbon répondit depuis la salle de bain.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu sais ce qui serait bien ?**

**- Quoi ? Elle sortit en se tenant les cheveux dans une serviette. Ils se préparaient à sortir.**

**- Je me disais que ce serait génial si on habitait New York, non ?**

**Lisbon sembla surprise. **

**- New York, c'est sympa, oui… mais… et le boulot ? Mon boulot est à Sacramento…**

**Jane la regarda. Elle n'avait pas dit non. **

**Il s'approcha d'elle, lui caressa son ventre légèrement arrondi et l'embrassa tendrement.**

**- Je plaisantais, mon amour… Je t'aime…**

_(Every man's journey)  
There comes a road in every man's journey (Don'__t be afraid)  
A road that he's afraid 2 walk on his own, yeah (I'm at that road)  
I'm here 2 tell U that I'm at that road  
(And I'd rather walk with U than walk it alone)  
And I'd rather walk it with U than walk it alone (U are my future)  
U are my hero, U are my future (No past)  
When I am with U, I have no past  
Oh baby, my one and only desire (Make this feelin' last)  
Is find some way in this doggone world 2 make this feelin' last  
_

"**Jane! ****Jane!". C'était la voix de Lisbon. Elle tapait aussi dans ses mains.**

**Jane ouvrit ses yeux. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé du CBI.**

**- Allez Jane… on y va ! Lisbon lui avait tapoté le genou pour le faire réagir. On y va, une nouvelle affaire…**

**Jane la regarda, étonné, les yeux un peu éteints, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quelle partie de son rêve ce départ précipité s'insérait.**

**Lisbon remarqua son hésitation.**

**- Allez, Jane ! insista-t-elle… Vous rêvassez ou quoi ? Dit-elle en traversant les bureaux de son pas rapide.**

**Jane ne dit rien. Retour à la réalité. Il se leva, se saisit de sa veste et courut rejoindre l'équipe du CBI dans l'ascenseur.**

**Un trouble s'était immiscé en lui.**

**Il regarda Lisbon.**

**Il trouvait qu'elle avait un très joli sourire.**


End file.
